


your eyes tell

by wintercrystale



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, M/M, Non AU, be aware that taeyong is just as whipped, some canon compliant moments, there's more than one bed but they lie in one together anyway, why is this a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystale/pseuds/wintercrystale
Summary: “I’m bad at falling in love,” Taeyong says, grinning. “I like familiarity. Learning about someone new is hard. I want to fall in love once and I want it to work for the rest of my life.”And Doyoung thinks about it, thinks about Taeyong’s love that soundstimeless, like even the hands of the clock can’t chip it away no matter how many times they spin and spin. He thinks about Taeyong, fond gaze unwavering and heart on his sleeve but guarded in layers.There’s a little voice in his head that keeps telling him to hold Taeyong close—and he always obeys it.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 25
Kudos: 155





	your eyes tell

**Author's Note:**

> me: let's study  
> brain: no, dotae  
> me: ok
> 
> first dotae fic!!! title from bts' japanese track, your eyes tell. had a good moment or two thinking that it's a pretty song title so there we go<3

Donghyuck found it fascinating.

It wasn’t even a secret anymore, the fact that fans go crazy over the tiniest hints of interaction between members in a group. They were told this by the management; how they should speak like they adore each other to the moon and back, how they should act like skinship is a normalcy.

An off day in the dorm and Johnny’s secret Twitter account were all it took for Donghyuck to find out how ridiculous of an extent it went to. He saw how he and Mark seemed to be the talk of town after they sat next to each other in an interview and interacted like they usually would.

 _‘You can see how much Markie adores Haechan with the way he stares every time Haechan speaks,’_ read one of the many tweets. Donghyuck had scoffed at it and barked out a laugh before showing said tweet to Johnny, who only grinned knowingly.

It’s tried and tested, too, by Donghyuck, one too many times. Whenever a camera was pointed at him, Donghyuck sidled up next to Mark and cranked up his acting a notch; it’s not hard, really, acting like he’s in-love-with-his-best-friend-but-trying-to-hide-it. Mark knew about his scheme and went along with it. After a full day of schedule, Donghyuck then checked the blue bird platform to find similar reactions every time.

Upon knowing this, Yuta, with all of his chaotic energy, channeled his inner love to one member of the group whenever he’s in front of the camera. The fans thought he’s an absolute joy; he’s just helping the management with this particular marketing strategy. He loved his members, but not like that.

Doyoung thought it’s neat.

It’s questionable at best, but it worked. It’s not a crime, they’re friends and it’s natural. When the cameras weren’t looking, their interactions weren’t that much different. Take Taeyong, for example. He always tried to rile Doyoung up with his teasing every chance he got and when he’s not being a total menace, he clung to Doyoung with all his one hundred and seventy five centimetres of lanky limbs and one pair of puppy eyes. It’s their dynamic and no marketing strategy was needed to make it up.

“Doie.”

Doyoung looked up from his painting, pushed his glasses up his nose, and turned to find Taeyong at his door. One hand holding a pillow and the other rubbing his eye, Taeyong stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Wordlessly, he moved to Doyoung’s bed, threw himself under the covers, and proceeded to sleep.

The leader wasn’t sleep walking, no, because it had happened a few times. In the morning, Taeyong would forget why his sleep-addled brain had decided to do that, but he’d never questioned it and neither had Doyoung. The conclusion Doyoung came up with wasn’t ideal, but he’d like to think that maybe Taeyong needed another human body to share warmth with when he’s too tired to be alone.

Doyoung could work with that.

They’re best friends, after all. They didn’t need any cameras to show that they treasured each other.

  
  


❄

  
  


It must’ve started somewhere, Doyoung mentally noted, how they used the camera as an excuse to tell each other what they couldn’t when they’re in the confines of their own room. The most serious one must’ve been the heart to heart content they’d filmed, [To You](https://youtu.be/Gq3Uf7O231M). Doyoung knew it’s laughable to think that Taeyong could say these things directly to him if he didn’t have any excuse to say it; Taeyong said as much in his video letter.

To his defense, Doyoung would’ve shrivelled up and disappeared if he had to hear it face to face, too. He rather loved the unspoken _‘no words needed between us’_ policy between them.

(It’s not a lie, but he also didn’t say how much he treasured Taeyong’s words from To You and how his brain sometimes replayed the way Taeyong uttered how much of a precious person Doyoung was; how he wanted to experience life together; and how he wanted them to spend the rest of their old days with each other.

The moment he watched the video letter, Doyoung immediately knew that the fans would love it. There’s a tiny part in his heart, however, that selfishly wanted it for himself. It’s too much of a privilege that he thought the world didn’t deserve to have, to witness such a bared moment of his beloved leader.

On the other hand, Doyoung wouldn’t have witnessed this hadn’t it been for the sake of content. So, he sucked it up and told himself that this was his life.)

They never discussed it, but one look at Taeyong after the filming was all it needed for Doyoung to understand that he meant it. The soft curve of Taeyong’s lips, the slight pink coloring his cheeks, the twinkle in his eyes when their gazes met; Doyoung had his encyclopedic knowledge of Taeyong memorized to every single detail, it’s more than enough to interpret these tells.

“What, you don’t think you’re going to have a spouse to grow old with and kids to take care of you when you’re old and crippled?” Doyoung hadn’t missed the chance to ask, however, when it’s way past midnight and they’re seated on the dorm’s living room couch, TV playing an old movie in the background and Taeyong nursing a mug of tea.

Taeyong turned to fix him with a glare, but Doyoung only grinned.

“I think that’s sad,” Doyoung continued when he decided that Taeyong had no intention of retaliating. “I think we can live in a mansion instead.”

“Does that mean we have to live in the heart of Seoul?” Taeyong blinked, taking a sip of his tea. “I don’t think I’d appreciate the city bustle when I’m old.”

“Then we’ll get a house in the countryside.” Doyoung shrugged. “Or by the sea. You’ve always loved the beach.”

Taeyong grinned and poked Doyoung’s side with his socked foot. “We should get a big aquarium for my fishes.”

“Sure.” Doyoung scrunched up his nose and slapped Taeyong’s calf in an attempt to reprimand him—he got Taeyong poking his tongue out in a taunting way instead. “You know, I don’t think I have enough years in my lifespan to live until I become that old if I have to deal with you every day.”

“You speak like you’re tolerable on a daily basis.”

Before Doyoung could kick Taeyong and spill tea on the couch, the leader stood up with a burst of laughter and ran away to his room.

“Good night, Doie!” came the muffled voice from the now closed door of Taeyong’s room.

“I hope you have nightmares!” Doyoung half-shouted, knowing he couldn’t be too loud when the rest were trying to catch some sleep.

Doyoung caught an indistinct sound of displease and smiled to himself.

He’d have to look for houses in the countryside and by the sea later.

(It’s just out of curiosity, really. He simply wondered if it’s really the dream; it’s not like he’s going to fulfill their offhanded conversation in the middle of the night.)

  
  


❄

  
  


“Doie, what’s your ring size?”

Taeyong had been staring at Doyoung’s fingers when they were getting ready for a stage. The question came out of Taeyong’s mouth after Doyoung asked what’s up.

A surprised laugh bubbled out of Doyoung’s chest, making Taeyong roll his eyes in annoyance.

“What do you even need it for?” Doyoung asked back instead, an amused smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Taeyong jutted out his bottom lip and spoke in a whine, “I want to customize couple rings with you.”

In lieu of a reply, Doyoung lifted his eyebrows.

Taeyong sighed. “Look, we’ve been friends for _this_ long. You heard what I said in my _video letter_ that time—” Doyoung heard it alright— “and I’m not repeating it. Friendship rings sound fitting, right?”

Doyoung hummed. “But why rings?”

“Necklaces or bracelets are just...,” Taeyong trailed off, fingers gesturing around vaguely before fiddling with the hem of his stage costume. “Ring feels right.”

Doyoung humored Taeyong by acting like he’s thinking for a moment before replying with a resolute, “No.”

Taeyong puffed out his cheeks, half in annoyance, half in an attempt to woo Doyoung into agreeing.

“I don’t really want to give you my ring size.” Doyoung grinned. “So, good luck with that.”

Before Taeyong could protest further, Taeil tapped both of them on the shoulder and told them they had to go up the stage in five minutes. The conversation died as they put on their stage persona, getting ready to perform in front of the camera.

The ring debacle didn’t resurface until a few days later when Doyoung and Taeyong had a camera shoved in their faces to film some [backstage content](https://youtu.be/u5rS_GrJncs?t=296). It’s almost automatic, how Doyoung remembered about the rings the moment he saw a camera aimed at him, because he thought about how the fans would love it if they heard.

“Come here,” Doyoung beckoned Taeyong over after finishing a round of KartRider on his phone.

Taeyong leaned away in a gesture of reluctance, but ultimately sat closer to Doyoung while munching on his ice cream—for the sake of content.

“Taeyong wanted to customize couple rings with me,” Doyoung said easily while Taeyong froze, trying his best to keep his face blank and nonchalant.

Delicate fingers wrapped around Taeyong’s hand and before he knew it, Doyoung brushed a gentle kiss on his knuckle. It’s not a camera excuse, Taeyong knew Doyoung had done it a few times when there’s no audience to witness it anyway. It’s just a _Doyoung thing_.

“So I didn’t give him my ring size,” Doyoung continued before going back to his game.

A small chuckle to the camera was all Taeyong gave as a closure to the shot. Silently, Taeyong concluded that it was a public rejection and he didn’t bother to pester Doyoung further about the rings.

  
  


❄

  
  


Taeyong’s conclusion was proven wrong almost half a year later when Doyoung wordlessly shoved a suspicious little red box during breakfast and sat across Taeyong on their dining table.

“What is this?” Taeyong asked around a piece of apple he’s munching.

Doyoung scrunched up his nose in disgust. “Have you ever been taught _not_ to speak when you’re eating?” Then, he gestured to the box. “Just open it.”

Squinting his eyes at Doyoung, Taeyong wiped his hands on his shirt—earning another disgusted look from Doyoung—and took the box. It’s obvious what the box contained inside, but Taeyong didn’t let himself hope. They’d let the little discussion drop so many months ago, there’s no way Doyoung remembered.

But Doyoung wasn’t Doyoung if he didn’t store every little information on Taeyong in the little box in his mind.

A rose gold Cartier ring stared him in the eye the moment Taeyong opened the box. Stunned into an awed silence, Taeyong’s heart felt like it wanted to wrench out of his chest with the way adoration overflowed it. It took him more than a minute before he looked up to realize that Doyoung was staring at him with worry displayed on his pretty eyes.

“I do,” Taeyong half-whispered, one hand on his chest in an exaggerated manner to show in his authentic _Taeyong way_ of telling that he loved it.

Doyoung scoffed, but Taeyong didn’t miss the way he sighed in relief and smiled a little triumphant smile. “It’s not a proposal, dumbass.”

Taeyong couldn’t stop the grin that made its way onto his lips as Doyoung put his hand on the table—there, on his pointer finger, sat the exact same ring Taeyong had just seen inside the box Doyoung had given him. It’s stupid how a simple pair of rings could make Taeyong _feel_. It’s stupid that it’s always Doyoung of all people.

“What changed?” Taeyong asked, averting his eyes to the ring in fear of giving away too much of his feelings the longer he stared at Doyoung.

“What?” Doyoung asked back, not quite understanding what Taeyong asked of him.

“You said you didn’t want to.” Taeyong jutted out his bottom lip. “Customize couple rings with me, that is. You even said it on camera.”

Doyoung scoffed. “I said I didn’t want to give you my ring size.” Then, a grin. “Those are two different things, Yong.”

“Are you being a smartass with me?”

“I’m saying maybe you should retake Korean classes.”

Full on scowling, Taeyong kicked Doyoung’s feet under the table. Eyes widening in disbelief, Doyoung retaliated with a kick of his own, eliciting a laugh from his beloved leader.

“Why must I witness your weird flirtation method so early in the _morning_.”

The two best friends grinned and turned to see Johnny yawning and stretching his arms up.

“Good morning to you too, Johnny.” Taeyong launched another kick at Doyoung’s direction while still looking at Johnny—Doyoung glanced at Taeyong with vengeance in his eyes, but ultimately decided to pull his feet and sit cross-legged on his chair.

“Good morning indeed.” Johnny squinted at the red box on the table and then the ring on Doyoung’s finger, the gears in his head whirring to life. “Did you finally get engaged?”

“Of course.” Doyoung shrugged. “What better way to live your life than marrying your best friend, right?”

“We’re not—” Taeyong’s ear tinged pink as he reached over to smack Doyoung’s hand this time with Johnny laughing in the background— “Why would you say such things!”

“Hey, be grateful!” Doyoung retracted his hands and opted to cross his arms in front of his chest instead, glaring at Taeyong. “I got you the rings you wanted and all you’ve been doing is getting violent with me.”

Taeyong pursed his lips as Johnny clucked his tongue. “Be nice to your fiancé, Taeyong.” He proceeded to make his way to the kitchen—presumably to fetch his morning coffee.

“Yeah, Love, be nice to me.” Doyoung grinned at Taeyong, who stuck out his tongue in response, making Doyoung roll his eyes. “Love you too. Now, I have vocal practice to attend so make sure you behave.”

Taeyong was about to antagonize Doyoung some more when Doyoung stood up, went over to Taeyong, took the ring in the box, put it on Taeyong’s pointer finger, and smiled triumphantly when he found out that it fit as perfectly as Cinderella’s glass slippers.

“See how smart I am?” Doyoung showed Taeyong the ring that fit on his finger—Taeyong would never admit how _pretty_ it looked, Doyoung’s hand against his with matching rings on their fingers.

All the scathing reply evaporated off the tip of his tongue when Doyoung planted a solid kiss on Taeyong’s knuckle. It sent shivers down Taeyong’s spine, the way he felt rather than saw first how Doyoung smiled—infatuation evident in his eyes and his way of holding Taeyong like he mattered more than the rest of the world.

Then, Taeyong was left with a stupidly grinning Johnny trying not to choke as he held off a laugh around his coffee.

(Taeyong messaged Doyoung with a _paragraph_ later, telling the younger how much he loved him and how he’s going to treasure the ring and wear it for everyone to see.

Doyoung replied with an _‘I know,’_ and Taeyong understood that he meant it.

Then, came another message.

 _‘Tell the fans about it, they'll like it,’_ it read.

And Taeyong’s mood turned sour.)

  
  


❄

  
  


“What is it with you and growing old with the one you love?”

Doyoung was scrolling through his Youtube homepage when he came across the mini romance dramas SuperM did individually for one of their shows. First, he found [Mark’s](https://youtu.be/4vUxQuL1u7Q). Then, [Taemin’s](https://youtu.be/ZneAhIcDXLw) was underneath it. Out of curiosity, he searched for [Taeyong’s](https://youtu.be/e4cfTuH885Y) and found a four minutes and twenty five seconds long video. After watching the previous two, Doyoung came to the conclusion that the romance drama was about confessing to their beloved as the endgame.

It wasn’t true, it seemed, as he frowned at the storyline of Taeyong’s drama halfway through. Doyoung held back a laugh at the plot twist, but he soon found his heart beating faster at the next scene.

 _‘I’m now going to take care of her by her side until her last moment,’_ the Taeyong in the video narrated.

Doyoung didn’t stop staring even after the screen blacked out and displayed the replay button.

It’s not a secret that Doyoung was one of the hopeless romantics in the group, so it’s a given when he blinked and felt tears ready to fall from the edge of his eyes. He brought his sleeve to wipe the tears away before he could be seen crying over a four minutes and twenty five seconds video by his bandmates.

In an attempt to move on from alternate universe immortal Taeyong, Doyoung searched for the show’s whole episode instead to see the rest of the dramas as well as the members’ reactions to each other’s acting.

It’s futile, Doyoung concluded, when he kept comparing every drama to Taeyong’s and felt that they paled in comparison. They felt… bland. It might’ve been a matter of the heart. Maybe he liked Taeyong’s because it’s Taeyong. Maybe he fell in love with the idea and it conveniently happened to be Taeyong who acted in it.

 _“But these ideas came from the members themselves, right?”_ Doyoung thought, recalling how in the beginning they showed SuperM discussing these stuff with the production team.

So maybe Taeyong was the other hopeless romantic of the group.

The other dramas didn’t leave much for interpretation, but Doyoung could pull out so many thoughts from Taeyong’s four minutes and twenty five seconds act. Doyoung imagined Taeyong’s character, an immortal who fell for a human. He imagined the way they’re in love, the way they knew they could’ve been together, the way Taeyong’s character let her go—presumably because he’s selfless and he didn’t want to hold her back from loving someone as _human_ as her.

Doyoung smiled and imagined Taeyong loving someone for so long, so unconditionally, and so sincerely that he didn’t mind watching them falling in love and settling down with someone else. Doyoung imagined Taeyong, stuck in time, heart never stopped beating for one person, even if they’re old and greying and _dying_.

Doyoung imagined Taeyong watching his beloved on their deathbed, never vowing to love them anymore but too unmoored to care that his heart would _never_ waver.

The best part was the fact that Taeyong would never regret loving someone like that.

Said leader stared at Doyoung in confusion from where he’s seated on his chair. “What?”

Doyoung shifted to rest his back on the headboard of Taeyong’s bed. “What is it with you and growing old with the one you love?” He repeated, not wanting to explain himself just yet.

Doyoung understood the implication of his words, but he’s not sure Taeyong caught it—first the nursing home talk in the video letter, now _this_.

Taeyong raised his eyebrows. “Is there a context to this?”

In lieu of a verbal answer, Doyoung pulled the video back to the scene where Taeyong was standing in front of his star-crossed lover and turned his phone screen so Taeyong would be able to see it.

Taeyong squinted from the distance, torso leaning over to get a closer look. Once he had an idea of what it was, he widened his eyes and pulled his hoodie over his head.

“Why would you watch _that_?” Taeyong hissed.

“You’re not answering my question.” Doyoung turned his phone back over and minimized the video to continue scrolling through his Youtube homepage.

“It’s a _cursed_ video and you’re a bad friend.”

Doyoung launched a pillow at Taeyong and promptly hit him in the face—the leader whined, still refusing to say anything about Doyoung’s inquiry. It took another pillow launched at him for Taeyong to fight back and it ended up with a pillow fight breaking between them.

Laughter and muffled screeches filled the room as they tried to hit each other with all their might. They only stopped when Taeyong decided that they were being too loud and he didn’t want to disrupt the dorm’s peace any more than they already did.

It’s eight minutes later when they’re lying on the bed—that barely fit the both of them—facing each other, breath steadying and smiles decorating their lips.

“Don’t you think it’s pretty?” Taeyong began and Doyoung raised an eyebrow. “To be able to love like that.”

 _“Yeah,”_ Doyoung wanted to say, but he wanted to hear more so he just stared.

“I’m bad at falling in love,” Taeyong said, grinning. “I like familiarity. Learning about someone new is hard. I want to fall in love once and I want it to work for the rest of my life.”

“That would be too easy,” Doyoung commented.

“It’s still a fight, keeping one person in your heart and guarding it forever.”

And Doyoung thought about it, thought about Taeyong’s love that sounded _timeless_ , like even the hands of the clock couldn’t chip it away no matter how many times they spun and spun. He thought about Taeyong, fond gaze unwavering and heart on his sleeve but guarded in layers. He thought back to the title of Taeyong’s little drama.

_‘Always by Your Side.’_

Doyoung couldn’t help but recall snippets of Taeyong’s words from the video letter— _”You’ve always been by my side,”_ Taeyong had said, gaze piercing through the camera that separated them, making Doyoung feel naked from the unequivocal, unadulterated tone it carried.

Not knowing what to do with the pleasant ache in his chest, Doyoung pulled Taeyong closer and whispered instead, “Sleep.”

(Limbs entangled, hearts beating in sync, Doyoung couldn’t tell where he started and Taeyong ended; he found that he liked it that way.)

  
  


❄

  
  


Doyoung didn’t know what he expected when he opened his messenger application in the middle of filming and found a cursed text from Taeyong.

_‘Inyi is cute. Will you be a good friend and give me her number?’_

With a bitter taste, Doyoung looked up from where he’s seated to stare at his co-actor laughing at something the staff said. She’s pretty, graceful but cute, petite and lovable. Kim Inyi was her name.

 _“Even her laugh is pretty,”_ Doyoung thought offhandedly, still with the same bitterness at the tip of his tongue.

Great, now he had to act off the camera too to remain professional. He couldn’t show his plummeting mood right before a long day of filming ahead. Taking a deep breath, Doyoung simply attached Inyi’s contact info and sent it to Taeyong without any other caption. He then put his phone on do-not-disturb mode and shoved it inside his pocket.

Busan had always been pretty to him, the damp salty air and the memories of his childhood piled there from when he still learned to speak. It’s far from home as much as it felt like a home itself.

Script on one hand and the other hand gesturing around to help with his acting, Doyoung went back to memorizing his lines. From the corner of his eye, he caught Inyi taking out her phone and staring at the screen with curiosity. The sight twisted Doyoung’s gut, so he looked the other way and focused back on practicing.

The rest of the morning flew by in a blur after the director called the actors to standby. Filming went without a hitch; Doyoung applauded himself for keeping his feelings at bay and putting on his best acting face.

 _“Acting is not about ‘pretending’, but about ‘becoming’,”_ The director had said a few times throughout filming, Doyoung had it ingrained in his brain.

So Doyoung became someone who was in love. Not that he needed extra effort to tug his heartstrings and weave it into a human shaped space; he just needed to replace the person that occupied it temporarily.

When noon rolled around and the sun was too bright, the director called for a one hour break.

That’s when Doyoung noticed a coffee truck arriving at the site and Inyi suspiciously grinning at him when their eyes met.

“Doie.”

Doyoung’s eyes widened at the voice, brain catching up a few milliseconds late as his body turned on his own accord to face his _absolute nightmare_.

There, standing in a grey hoodie similar to his own, a pair of jeans, obligatory black mask, and a beanie hiding his hair, was Lee Taeyong himself in the flesh.

Taeyong pulled his black mask down and flashed a stupid grin. “I bought coffee for the staff.”

Dumbfounded, Doyoung could only stare as his heartstrings reshaped itself into a Taeyong-sized space. So, the text this morning—

“I couldn’t ask our manager since he’d _definitely_ tell you right after I ask where the filming site is.” The grin widened. “I’ll have to thank your co-actor later.”

Taeyong worded his text the way he did, knowing Doyoung wouldn’t question him that way. It’s clever and _very_ Taeyong and Doyoung couldn’t fight the fondness bursting in his chest even if he tried.

Receiving no response from Doyoung, Taeyong pursed his lips and started playing with the hem of his hoodie, gaze casted down in the way that he shyly wanted to know what Doyoung was thinking. “Say something.”

“You came all the way to Busan for me?” Doyoung blurted out.

“I would’ve done the same if it were any of the kids.” Taeyong felt defensive suddenly, like it sounded _ridiculous_ to Doyoung that he would board a train spontaneously just because he wanted to surprise his best friend in the middle of filming.

Deep down, Doyoung knew that Taeyong would, though it’d be under the pretense that he’s their leader and it’s his job. Doyoung knew that Taeyong came right then because he wanted to. The warmth that seeped through the crevices of his being was almost overwhelming, though not unwelcome.

Taeyong couldn’t really translate the gaze Doyoung fixed at him, but he knew that it’s not one of displease. It’s unmooring to have Doyoung stare at him like that, but Taeyong put on a brave front and pulled Doyoung into a hug.

“The dorm is pretty quiet without you,” Taeyong said in a whisper, right beside Doyoung’s ear.

Doyoung huffed out a little laugh and reciprocated the embrace. “It’s not like I don’t come home.”

“It’s still lonely.”

“Don’t go soft on me now.”

Taeyong stepped on Doyoung’s shoe on purpose, without much force. The younger just scoffed and tightened the hug.

“Do you think the fans will be happy to know that you went on a three hour trip by train to Busan only to see me?” Doyoung asked playfully.

“Don’t talk about someone else when you’re with me.” Taeyong pulled away, smiling. “You should upload an Instastory.”

Doyoung laughed at the commanding tone Taeyong used when he needed to assert dominance as the leader. He didn’t mind sharing this one with the world, he wanted everyone to know whose precious friend Taeyong was. Take all that they would, they still wouldn’t understand how much Doyoung cared about Taeyong and how much Doyoung meant to Taeyong.

Because Doyoung was still far from understanding it fully himself. There’s just a little voice in his head that kept telling him to hold Taeyong close—and he always obeyed it.

(“You’re welcome,” Inyi whispered when she’s close by to Doyoung and Taeyong wasn’t looking.

Doyoung stared at her incredulously, eyebrow raised and lips tugged into a smile. He shooed her instead, promising to deal with her later when Taeyong wasn’t around; when his heartbeat wasn’t in the mode to acknowledge only Taeyong.)

  
  


❄

  
  


_“I like familiarity,”_ Doyoung remembered Taeyong had said that one time.

Doyoung liked it too, how familiar Taeyong was to him that his muscle memory had been shaped to accommodate Taeyong’s existence—how his arms opened up when Taeyong sidled close, how he poured tea for two cups every time he had cravings, how he knocked on Taeyong’s closed door at night and peeked inside to make sure the leader was sleeping.

It didn’t matter to Doyoung _when_ it happened or _how_ , it just did and that’s that. Theoretically, it could’ve been at first sight when Taeyong thought he was different from all the other trainees he’d met. It could’ve also been when they were bickering in the middle of the night. Or maybe it had been when they’re lying down and gazing at each other one of those nights—when they couldn’t sleep and needed company.

Just like right then.

“What are you thinking about?”

They were relatively civil for the time being, surprisingly. Taeyong had brushed Doyoung’s bangs off his face and was tracing the slopes of Doyoung’s face with his finger—the one the rose gold ring was sitting on.

“You,” Doyoung said simply, making Taeyong stop in his tracks for a moment before continuing.

“What is there to think about?” Taeyong asked again, as if it’s a normal conversation to have.

Doyoung shifted and Taeyong moved to cup Doyoung’s cheek instead. “There’s a lot to think about when it comes to you.”

Taeyong didn’t ask further, though he’s aware that his curiosity was displayed clearly on his face.

In everyone’s eyes, Doyoung had always been a private person. He didn’t express himself much and when he did, it’s usually another task to interpret what he meant by doing the things he did.

Taeyong had spent enough time to learn all the little tells Doyoung had, though every single thing he did was meticulously calculated. A few years was enough for Taeyong to unravel this.

It’s pretty much how Taeyong came to _this_ conclusion the last few days.

Doyoung built himself between fortresses made of glass. If anyone dared come knocking, he’d simply open the gate, but nobody ever really bothered—until Taeyong. Instead of tearing everything down and leaving Doyoung alone to fend off the cold, Taeyong slotted himself in the gaps and worked it to fit where Doyoung let him.

That’s how Taeyong caught it. He just had to look just a _little_ bit closer, because Doyoung wasn’t even trying to hide it. It’s in the little things Doyoung did for Taeyong, the little trinkets Doyoung threw nonchalantly at Taeyong’s bed or put gently on Taeyong’s table when they especially reminded him of the older, the other cup of tea left on the kitchen counter when Doyoung forgot that Taeyong wasn’t in the dorm.

It’s in the way Doyoung carefully tucked every piece of his feelings into the gaze he fixed at Taeyong.

Love, to Taeyong, never really came knocking. It sidled up to him during their movie nights, slipped its fingers between his own when he wasn’t looking, and tucked itself into bed alongside him when he went to sleep.

“I think I want something from you,” Doyoung voiced out.

“What?”

Wordlessly, like a lot of things he did, Doyoung interlaced their fingers and brought Taeyong’s hand closer to his face. He pressed a smile against Taeyong’s knuckle, like he had done a lot of times before, though it felt different as adoration filled up Taeyong’s heart to the brim.

The ring slid off Taeyong’s pointer finger easily when Doyoung pulled it off. Taeyong held his breath to see what would happen next—Doyoung’s warm eyes and silly smile reassured him that there’s nothing to fear.

Doyoung reattached the ring, but this time it’s on Taeyong’s ring finger.

Heartbeat increasing steadily, Taeyong stared blearily at the sight of his hand—wrapped around Doyoung’s own and decorated with the ring Doyoung got for him in the place it seemed to belong.

“Ancient people believe that this finger has a vein that runs straight to the heart.” Doyoung held his smile. “They even call it _vena amoris_ , or the vein of love, or something.”

It’s not a hard task to interpret Doyoung’s meaning of doing what he did right then.

“Doyoung,” Taeyong called out, as Doyoung’s eyes twinkled. “We’re idols.”

“I know,” Doyoung said simply, “but I also know that I’m not going anywhere.”

“It’s inconvenient,” Taeyong tried again.

“It’s as inconvenient as it usually is.” Doyoung shifted and paused for a second. “It’s not like nobody knows I only have eyes for you.”

Taeyong grinned. “I might not be able to hold back from kissing you in front of everyone now that we’re _actually_ addressing this.”

A breathless laugh huffed its way out of Doyoung’s lips, eyes turning into crescents as Taeyong wondered how he’d never seen the stars Doyoung held between his eyelids for him to have.

“I’m yours,” Doyoung said, like he had just compressed a million things to say and concluded it as such—Taeyong understood.

“You’re the sweetest dream I’ve ever had, you know that?” As soon as the words left his mouth, Taeyong scrunched up his nose and groaned. “You’re _not_ pulling out any more sappy words out of me.”

Doyoung raised his eyebrows amusedly. “I’ll just wait for the camera to do its work.”

“You’re the devil’s incarnate.”

“You want to spend your old days with me.”

“Incorrect.”

Doyoung stared.

Taeyong smiled. “I want to spend everyday with you.” He huffed. “Not that I haven’t been seeing your face everyday.”

“You like it.” Doyoung mirrored the expression on Taeyong’s face.

Taeyong did like it, in fact. He liked knowing that he’d never be alone as long as Doyoung was there with him. He liked turning around and always _always_ finding Doyoung there already looking back at him. He liked Doyoung, full stop. Loved him, even, cherished him with every fiber of his being.

And he planned to never stop.

Taeyong didn’t say it. Instead, he returned a kiss to Doyoung’s knuckle, wished that his eyes told Doyoung everything he needed to know, and pulled Doyoung closer.

“Sleep,” Taeyong said, planting another kiss on Doyoung’s forehead and letting his eyes close.

Neither of them knew where Taeyong started and Doyoung ended, but it didn’t matter because after all, they’re forever.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is not sponsored by cartier.
> 
> i think it's funny that all on-camera-moments in this fic are canon. why aren't people talking about taeyong's four minutes twenty five seconds drama from superm's as we wish????? i had a mental breakdance because of it and i can't stop thinking about it man the fic potential of it damn. also!!! the couple rings give me perpetual brainrot. long live dotae.
> 
> thank you for reading it!!!💕💕💕
> 
> if you ever want to be my friend, hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wintercrystale) or yell at me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wintercrystale)!


End file.
